Righting a Wrong
by Son of Tyche
Summary: There are so many stories where Annabeth cheats on Percy where she was drugged with a potion or where she is just plain evil. There are also so many stories where Percy runs away and somehow gets recruited by Chaos or becomes guardian of the hunt. Here is a story where Annabeth makes a mistake and she will try everything in her power to right it. Will she succeed? Original story!
1. A HUGE Mistake

**Annabeth POV** (set one month after the Giant war)

I wake up for the third time tonight from a nightmare about Tartarus. My whole body is shaking and I am sweating buckets. I quietly slip out of my cabin and make my way to the beach because it can always call me down after a nightmare. It's mainly because it reminds me of Percy but it's still a nice place to just relax.

I slowly make my way to the shore silently hoping that Percy might be there already from one of his bad nightmares. I was right about someone being there, but it wasn't Percy it was Tom, a son of Apollo. He came right before the giant war started and led most of our archers in the battle against Gaea. He's a decent enough guy, but I can also tell he has a huge crush on me. I can't help but be flattered, I mean he could probably be a male model.

As I make my way to sit next to him I call out to him a simple, "hey Tom". I, very unlady-likely I might add, plop myself down next down next to him and a puff of sand comes up as I do.

"What's up Annbeth, what brings you out here at this time?" He yawns back his voice still deep from waking up.

"Oh nothing just another nightmare"

He frowns when he hears that and shifts his gaze from the ocean to me, his eyes deep with concern. I feel myself blush a little from the care he is displaying, but I hide it well. Besides I'm happily taken.

"What was it about?" he whispers almost talking to me as if I were glass. When he asks me that I can't help but think back on the nightmare. It was about when Percy and I first fell in and landed in the river Cocytus. I felt all the misery hit me again. I felt all of my hopes and dreams being sucked away and felt like I just wanted to die. Living through it once was a terrible enough feeling, but having to experience it a second time in a nightmare was almost worse. All my day had been good and then that nightmare pops ups at the end of it and I can't help but feel a little cheated. I was a huge factor in both wars, but I get absolutely no help from the gods when I have this problem that is driving me insane.

As these that's swirl in my head I couldn't help but start crying. I know, I know, I'm a daughter of Athena I'm supposed to take pride in my image, but I can't find the energy to care after all that's happened. Suddenly I'm lifted up by a strong pair of arms and placed on a very firm lap. I look up from wallowing in my misery and I see Tom has placed me in his lap and is looking at me with so much care I just melt into his embrace. I bury my face into his shoulder and I just let it all go. Around us the waves seem to get slightly angry, but don't care at the moment. I let all of my unhappiness go, as I feel the horrible memories leaving me. Luke betraying me, Percy getting kidnapped, and especially Tartarus.

All of those painful memories leave me and I feel a huge weight lift from my shoulders. My head feel light as the sudden rush of emotions runs over me. I feel unbelievable happiness. I feel so giddy it's like all of my pain was taken away.

"Thank y-"was all I could get out when I notice our position. I was about one inch away from him looking directly into his light blue eyes. He had his arms wrapped around me and was holding my body tightly against his. His eyes flashed down to my lips, then they found my grey orbs once again and stared at me with such love that it made me feel great. Slowly he starts to lean in and I, without thinking, start to do the same. His lips brush against mine and it feels so good I close the distance.

Our lips move in sync and the feeling make me feel good. It's not the best kiss I've ever had, but it was good none the less. He opens his mouth and brushes his tongue against my lips and I allow him entrance and let him explore my mouth. I feel so happy right now I don't think anything can bring me-"Annabeth" a hoarse voice calls out almost as though it's about to cry.

My eyes widen and I pull away from Tom and a small string of saliva still remains. Wiping it off fast I look up to the face of my best friend of nearly six years and the love of my life.

"P-Percy", I stutter out realizing exactly what I've just done.

" **Why! Was I not good enough! Was constantly risking my life not good enough for you! Was giving up godhood for you not enough! Was falling into hell not enough for you**! Was my love not enough for you?" He starts off yelling at me then ends in a slow pain filled whisper.

I was try so hard to get words out. Try to think up in my head why I did this. I cheated on him and nothing influenced me. I feel so ashamed. How could I do this to the man I love. The one who's done so much for me with someone who has done nothing?

"I don't know what happen!" I cry out, but he just shakes his head in disbelief. He starts to run toward the Poseidon cabin and I try to run after him, but I just fall down from weakness. Every emotion I just let go just came back ten times worse. I just fall on my knees and cry so hard. Tom tries to comfort me, but I just scream at him to leave me alone. I know it's not fair to him, but at this point I just don't care.

I just sob as all the memories of our good times fly by in my head. I was so focused on all the bad things I forgot everything good that happened to me, everything _**we**_ did together. One thought crossed my mind though, is this the end? Did I ruin my relationship with the love of my life or is there any way I can try and make him forgive me? Oh gods I hope it's the latter. I need to tell him what happen; try to explain myself. I have no excuse, but I got to try. Mustering all my strength I stumble to the Poseidon cabin with only one thought on my mind.

"No matter what it takes I will get you back seaweed brain."

 **Please read!**

 **AN: There are so many stories where Annabeth cheats on Percy, but she's influenced somehow or someway. Or in some she is just a jerk and plain evil. I made this because I wanted a story where a normal Annabeth cheats on Percy. This won't be a Chaos story or a Guardian of the hunt one. It will be one where Annabeth makes a huge mistake and is hell bent on trying to right it.**

 **Please review and leave comment on what you thought**


	2. My New Life

**Annabeth POV**

Turns out going to the Poseidon cabin was a bust. When I finally got there the door was left open and the contents of the room were scattered all over the place. This is all my fault. He is going to go crazy because of what I've done, but I will not give up. I'll following him till the day that I die if it will get him to forgive me; it is a price I'm willing to pay for my actions.

Making my way across camp to keep looking for Percy I can't help but notice everyone whispering and glaring at me. Why would they be- NO! Someone else saw! Maybe nothing is wrong and it's my imagination. Catching sight of Thalia, who is here with the hunters to help with the renovating, I sprint to her to try and see if she has seen Percy.

"Hey Thalia have you seen Percy anywhere?" I huff at her out of breath. I look up after regaining my breath and flinch at what I see. Thalia is staring at me with so much anger in her eyes. Sparks of electricity dance all around her and thunder booms overhead in a clear day just to add effect.

"Please tell me it's not true, please tell me you wouldn't stoop so low", she say in a deadly whisper that leaves me shaking. All the hunters have brought their attention to me and even Lady Artemis looks up with a curious gaze. She doesn't even have to say what she is talking about I know, everyone knows.

"Yes! Yes and I don't know what happen! I got so caught up in the moment and I just… I'm so sorry just please tell me you've seen him I need to beg for forgiveness." I sob out as the tears hit again. All the hunters and their goddess look at me in disgust. If there was one man they liked it was Percy. Most knew of his quiet with the former lieutenant of the hunt and they had heard the stories of his quests and how he never boasted. It also help that Lady Artemis likes him enough to even call him a friend! I mean she said it in front of the all the gods and goddess on Olympus at the party for winning the giant war.

"I think I saw him running to the Aphrodite cabin", Thalia says in just as much disgust as the hunters. We had really grown apart. She's always out with the hunters and when she does come to camp I'm usually redesigning Olympus. And of course the person she does hang out with when she does come just happens to be Percy. I would be so jealous of her if she wasn't a hunter. They get along so well and not to mention she is beautiful, how could I help it. I guess it doesn't matter anymore. The walk to the Aphrodite cabin did show one very important thing, if Percy didn't forgive me I would be immortalized as the girl who broke the hero's, that will last the ages, heart.

Jason, Leo, and Calypso **(AN: They are back I could write a huge section on how they came back or we could just go with it** ) glared at me from there spot at the strawberry fields. Travis and Connor Stoll stared at me with the familiar mirth gone from their eyes and hatred in its place. Katie from the Demeter cabin had so much anger around her the plant life near her started to wither and die away slowly. Hazel and Frank, who were visiting, just had this heart shattering look of disappointment on their faces then made my insides hurt. But the worst ones were the small group of kids that were around three to ten. They just looked at me with such loathing that I didn't even know possible. They all adored Percy when they heard of his tales and not to mention he treated them like family right when they passed the borders. Some loved him to a major point where they would call him " _dad_ " or " _brother_ " because they hadn't been claimed yet. I could hear them whispering, " _Stupid Annabeth" and "I hope dad will be alright"._ Trying, but failing miserably, I walk with some dignity to the Love goddess' cabin

As I picks up my hand to knock I hear Percy and Piper talking on the inside. "What do I do Piper? I want to forgive, but I just see it happening over and over in my head", Percy's muffled voice says through the walls. At this point in time I can only hope Piper will do me a solid and try to push him back to me. "I don't know Percy, I want to tell you to forgive her because she is my friend, but her doing that is just insane. It's up to you to decide what to do, but just know that no matter whether you forgive her or not everyone here will always have your back." Piper says with so much emotion back. Wow even Piper is on Percy's side. "Thanks Pipes I knew I could always count on you", Percy says back.

Losing my resolve, after hearing that who wouldn't, I make my way to the hearth in the center of camp. "All my friends hate me and I don't even know if Percy will forgive me, things can't get any worse", she mutters to herself. Breaking her train of thought a loud horn comes from the top of half-blood hill. "You have got to be kidding me!" I nearly scream in desperation.

On the top of the hill right next to Thalia's pine tree, stands one of the banes of my existence. Reyna, the beautiful and flawless Roman Praetor, has entered the camp and by the looks of it she knows what happened too.

 **AN: So how was that? I like the idea of Annabeth suffering and come on people have to like Percy better than her. Depending on your comments the choice of whether or not Percy forgives her will be up to yall. I also through Reyna in the mix to spice things up. Please review and read my other story if you get the chance.**


	3. I Explain

**Annabeth POV**

There they are, Percy and Reyna, laughing at the beach and acting like they are the best of friends. Normally I wouldn't think of Reyna as a threat to my relationship with Percy, but at the end of the Giant war she got one of the best gifts a demigod could get. Aphrodite took back her words that she would never fall in love with a demigod and decided to give her the power to choose who she will fall in love with. And to top it all off she gave her a partially beauty blessing making her even more beautiful than she was before (I didn't think that was even possible). Now every male and even some female demigod wants her, but she has her eyes set on my Percy. But I won't lose what is mine. Percy was always mine just like I am always his. We've been through so much for it to be otherwise.

I need help. Some advice on love, but to get advice you have to have friends that would be willing to talk to you. As of now I've got no one. So now here I am. A child of a maiden goddess trying to figure out how to get her boyfriend back.

"Please help me Aphrodite." I beg to the goddess of love. From behind me I see a bright light take over the section of the woods I'm in. When it finally dies down in its place is none other than the goddess I was cry for help from.

"Hello Annabeth, I see you are in a tight situation", she says following my eyesight to the demigods at the beach that seem to be having the time of their life.

"Why milady? Why did I kiss him? And please help me get Percy back!" I say desperately to her.

"You kissed that demigod on your own accord. You were in a very weak place and he was comforting you. When you were inches away from him you were so vulnerable and hurt that you just want to feel better and all thoughts of Percy were out of your head" she lectures to me with a serious expression.

"As for getting him back you are on your own. He still loves you with all his heart, but after seeing you kissing someone else his love is starting to waver. If you want him back you will have to do something to show him that what he saw will never happen again" she says to me with finality and flashes out.

After that talk I feel the numbness coming over me again. How can I convince him that I cheated on him because I was weak? Just go up to him and say, "hey Percy we've fought two wars and we've been through Tartarus and it finally caught up to me. I'm so sorry I was weak, please take me back?"

You know what that's actually not bad. I'll just tell him the truth… and I'm going to do it now. Mustering up my courage I march over to the beach were they are still giggling away. Coughing to get their attention I position myself in front of Percy. He looks up at me and instantly his eyes turn back into the broken ones I saw earlier. They almost make me lose my courage, but this is too important to back down now.

Reyna sensing the tension here excuses herself, but not before sending me a glare. I can't even blame her or anyone that goes after Percy, I mean he is perfect for any girl. When she finally leaves I sit myself next to him and mentally prepare myself to plead my case.

"What do you want Annabeth?" He whispers with so much hurt in his voice. It's almost too much for me, but I steel my nerves and speak.

"I was so weak and depressed Percy" I whisper back taking a pause. "I had just woken up from a terrible nightmare about Tartarus and was going to the beach to maybe find you so you could comfort me, but I found Tom there. I was just so broken Percy, I just started to cry and he comforted me, when I finally came too I was in his arms and my mind was just jumbled. I had let go of so many bad memories and I was just so happy and I didn't really know what I was doing. I was inches from him and I just let it happen. It wasn't anything spectacular Percy and I'm so sorry. Please I love you so much and I'll do anything to get you back. I swear on the Styx it won't happen again!" I finally finish with the oath and the thunder booms overhead to signify its acceptance. Throughout my entire rant he just sat there with a face full of so many different emotions. Anger. Sadness. Betrayal. But the one that gave me hope was love. Aphrodite was right. Even after everything he still loves me. That gave me hope that maybe he can forgive me for my mistake.

Finally after what seemed like hours he spoke. "I love you so much Annabeth and I understand that you were just so vulnerable and sad because everything that you did I did too. Somethings I did were worse than want you did. But the difference between us was that no matter how weak I was and will be I would never cheat on you. I just need time to think Annabeth. I need to decide whether I can forget this all and whether you care about me as much as I care about you." And with those words he gets up and walks away. I scream at him that I do love him with all my heart and that I'm so sorry, but he just continues walking.

Here I am alone at the beach again. I told him my side of what happen. Now all I can do is wait and hope he comes back to me and I didn't push him away for good.

 **AN: Sorry for the long update. I was busy with Graduation things. I hope yall liked this chapter and please review yalls opinions.**


	4. I am not WEAK!

**Annabeth POV**

Silence. As a daughter of Athena I knew that what this word meant; there is no sound or no noise around. But right now I'm seeing another meaning of it. It can speak so much more than any word. It can be so loud when nothing is even said. It can show what people really feel, but right now I can't see how he feels.

It's been two days since my talk with Percy at the beach and he hasn't spoken a word to me. It's killing me, like a poison flowing through my veins. But sadly it's also times like these when you see which of the people that you know will truly jump into the furnace with you. Want to know how many I have? None. Of course I know I deserve what I'm getting, but I just need somebody. The only other person who may know how I feel is Tom. Yeah everyone at camp has alienated him too. I wouldn't dare go anywhere near him ever again though; if Percy saw me even talking with him he would never forgive me.

I would also like to say that Reyna is the only girl that is trying to snatch Percy up for themselves. There's Hylla, the queen of the Amazons, who raced over to camp half-blood as soon as she heard Percy may be available. There is a number of Piper's sisters who have been wearing very revealing clothing around Percy to try and reel in his attention. There is a handful of girls from every cabin that try in their own special ways to get him to notice them, and yes my own half-sisters are trying too. However some of the most surprising ones are goddess which include Demeter, Hecate, and even maybe Artemis. He doesn't notice sometimes. He is still too emotional to really function right now (I don't know if I should feel happy about that or not). The only ones he seems to respond to are the goddess (no surprise there), Reyna, and Hylla.

They are so beautiful too. They are have everything a guy could ask for. A perfect body, beautiful eyes, and strong yet playful personality. Me on the other hand….. well I haven't really been taking the best care of myself these past few days. My hair is tangled and clumped up. My stormy grey eyes are now usually a permanent glass color with red lines dancing on them. My clothes are old and wrinkly from not changing in a while and there is dirt and sweat all over me.

But despite all of my disadvantages and setbacks I still had hope. Whenever he would pass by I would constantly swear on the Styx how I was so sorry and that I would never do it again. I would sometimes even say I would let him kiss another girl to even it out if I could just have one more chance. I knew he would hear me when I said these things, and I would could only pray to the gods that he would think about my words.

Then a thought hit me hit me hard. Percy would never love me like this. This version of me is not his Wise girl. If I wanted to stand a chance against these other girls I would have to be that Annabeth again. The one that monster shake in fear if she is nearby. The one that gods would praise for constantly doing the impossible. The one that had Percy.

Getting up from my bed in cabin six I raced across the hard wood floors and undressed. I stepped into the showers and scrubbed the grime that had been on me from the past few days. After I was done and dry, I fixed my hair into the perfect curly blonde swirls that he loves so much and put on some a fresh camp t-shirt and a nice pair of shorts that showed off my legs. After putting on some shoes I looked in the mirror to see the outcome. What I saw I was happy with. She wasn't the girl how made the biggest mistake in her life. She was Percy's Annabeth and she would do whatever it takes to get him again.

Racing outside to try and find him, she would show him what he would get if he gave her a second chance. That she was the same Annabeth that would still take his breath away. After searching through the training arena and the beach I found him talking to Piper and Thalia at the pavilion. I wouldn't go talk to him though I would just let him see that I was still the girl he loved.

I nonchalantly walked into his line of sight and I looked directly at him. After a while he seemed to feel my gaze on him and he looked up straight into my eyes. I could see his eyes widen and his breath catch. Internally I cheered that I could still have this effect on him. After I was sure he was completely focused on me I mouth the words _I love you_ to him. When I said what I saw made me feel like I still had a chance. When he registered what I said I mouthed back _I lo-_ but then he caught himself as if realizing what he was saying. When I got what I came here for I walked away adding a little extra sway in my hips and I could almost feel his eyes on me.

I still have a chance. I know he still loves me and after what just happen I know if I try I can slowly win him back if he just lets me. And I will do it. A child of Athena doesn't give up and I will not be the first.

 **AN: Here is the next chapter to RAW. I hope y'all have any comments please review and recommend it to others.**


	5. I Enlist Help

**Annabeth POV**

Showing people that I was still the same strong Annabeth that they all knew and feared got me some of the camper's respect back. It also got some of the weaker girls to back off of Percy knowing that they would have to deal with me. They especially backed off when I obliterated an Aphrodite girl named Jamie that went up to Percy in a extremely skimpy bikini that showed off her gorgeous body and asked him to go for a swim. He was barely able to for a sentence because, sadly, he was too busy checking her out.

However, I was still alone in my mission to get my Percy back. While most of my old friends were at least starting to acknowledge me again the hate in there gaze was still there. All this solitude got me thinking though, and when I get started I just can't stop. Cheating on Percy wasn't just one mistake in itself, it was several. I proved to everyone that I am not trustworthy. I basically showed all my old friends that I could betray them in a moment's notice. They must think that if I could easily throw away as strong a relationship as I had with Percy, then what's stopping me from doing the same with the one I have with them.

I needed to prove myself to all of them again. Not because I needed to, don't get me wrong they are great, but because if I was able to prove myself to them again then I would be so many steps closer to winning Percy back. Specifically I needed the help of one girl who Percy always listened to. Someone who is almost as dangerous as him.

So that might be why I was currently silently creeping my way to the Zeus' cabin past curfew. Thankfully, Jason was at mount Olympus for the week because of construction for some Gods' shrine. My invisibility hat, which started working again after the giant war, made this job all the more easier. Even through all the darkness I could still make out the regal white columns of the Sky Gods' cabin.

As I made my way up to the wooden doors I noticed the lights were still on, which meant I still had time to beg for her forgiveness and her help with Percy. I hesitantly took off my cap and knocked on the door. Hearing her footsteps slowly come to the door was almost enough to make me lose my courage, but I remembered my goal and steeled my nerves.

The door slowly creaked open and I laid my eyes on a black haired girl with a silver nightgown that fit her curvy body comfortably. At first her electric blue eyes drooped with the tiredness of the day, but as soon as she realized it was me her eyes quickly filled with rage. She immediately tried to slam the door in my face, but prepared for this response I stuck my foot in the doorframe to block it. I look straight into her eyes full of desperation and said the first word that came to my mind.

"Please."

Her eyes seemed to soften just a bit and luckily she stepped out of the way to let me in her cabin. It was a little cluttered her and there, but now wasn't the time to be observing things that didn't matter. I took second to prepare myself and turned back to Thalia as she began to speak.i

"You better have a good reason for coming here after what you did." She spoke quietly with her words bristling with rage. The accusation wasn't the part that hurt, it was the way she treated me that did. Like I was a stranger. I knew why though. I wasn't the best friend to have even before the incident. But I would change that now.

"I'm here to tell what happen," she looked ready to interrupt, but I spoke over her, "Please, just here me out. If you still don't want to see me again after this I will understand."

After those words she made a go on gesture. So I told her everything, from my nightmares to my talk with her now. She was silent after she heard my story and still looked at me with disbelief.

"I swear on the Styx that I just said was true." The thunder boomed in the background to signify the truth in my words.

Her blue eyes widened at my oath, but she quickly put on a stoic expression and went back to thinking. After what seemed like hours she turned to me and said, "I believe you, but I don't completely forgive and it'll be awhile before I do, for now though I'll help you win him back."

I gave her a huge smile that showed how grateful I was. I started to walk up to her to give her a hug, but she put her hands on my shoulders to stop me.

"Whoa, we are not even close to being there yet so calm down. Now go get some sleep, tomorrow we start operation win Percy back and you'll need your beauty sleep of you want to hold a candle to the competition."

My mood seemed to deflate a little after that, but I would take what I could get. I exited her cabin silently and tip-toed back to the Athena cabin straight to my bunk. Today had been a good day. I got one of my friends back and she would be a big help in my quest to win back Percy's love. That might be why as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep with a smile on my face anticipating tomorrow.

 **AN: Here is the next chapter. Please leave your reviews so I can know how y'all fell on somethings.**


	6. Dreams Suck

**Annabeth POV**

At the pavilion the next morning the plan was in motion. Well it was still the same plan of winning Percy back, but now I had Thalia with me. As, soon as I walked in I looked toward the Zeus' table to catch Thalia's eye. Luckily, she had been thinking the same thing as me because she spotted me almost instantly. I gave her a nod to signal her to do whatever she was going to do now and she gave me a thumbs up in return.

As I was taking my seat at the Athena table, which thank the gods was close enough in listening range of the Poseidon table, Thalia stood up and made her way to Percy.

I wasn't able to hear too much of their conversation, but a was able to catch a few parts like _she is still the same girl who loves you Perce_ and _she made an oath on the Styx Kelp Head, that has to mean something to you_. The entire time though Percy had on a face that showed he was all ears and was soaking in the advice (or at least I hope) Thalia was giving him. It made me cheer internally.

The rest of the day went well after that. I moved up from whore to easy on some peoples lists and in my mind it was an improvement. Also, more girls seemed to have completely stopped their advances on Percy because of, and I quote from a girl I overheard in the restrooms, "Annabeth is insane again." Most people would take that as an insult, but not to me because I definitely am insane. And I loved it.

It all changed at night though or more specifically when I went to bed. Why you may ask. The answer is simple, demigod dreams.

I was expecting the usual Tartarus nightmare where Percy or I was horrible murdered or maybe just a flashback to one of my old quests. However, upon entering my dreamland I noticed that my dream was in a familiar place. More specifically, outside the Poseidon cabin. There were two people in the shot and they made my breath hitch.

One was the love of my life, looking as good as ever. The other was a familiar goddess or more specifically the goddess of the hunt. Sadly, she looked beautiful. Her auburn hair was flowing in the night's breeze and hair silver eyes lit up the darkness. Not the mention she had a body that all guys would drool over. It made me feel sick though.

"I had an awesome time tonight Artemis. Riding the moon chariot was a once in a life time kind of experience." Percy exclaimed to Artemis. I was a little nervous after he said this. I mean two people alone on the moon chariot, it didn't take a genius to see what she was trying to do with him.

"Anytime Percy, we should definitely do it again sometime." She said back then went up to give him a hug which he returned. I was getting a little scared now. She obviously liked Percy and from the looks of it he might've felt the same way. Slowly they both pulled their heads away, but didn't leave there embrace. For a whole minute they just stared at each other waiting for something to happen, then it just happened. They both slowly leaned in and met in a kiss. Not a sweet kiss either. A kiss that showed their hunger for each other. It was a little surprising to be honest. I mean seeing a maiden goddess and widely known man hater make out with a guy is a one in a million chance.

I won't even lie it hurt. Seeing the person you love most in this world kissing someone else, it's the most pain I've ever felt. He might be moving on. He might be giving up on me. That thought made me want to just lose it, but I was interrupted from my thoughts when Artemis spoke.

"I want you to be my immortal husband Percy." She said to a shocked Percy. "I swear on the river Styx I will always be faithful to you Percy, and I'm willing to give up my oath for you. You are so special and I know I will never meet another man like you again. Please just consider it."

After she was done speaking Percy put on a serious face that he only used when he was deep in thought, and after a small moment he responded. "Give me some time to think. I really am starting to like you Artemis, but this choice will be bigger than the both of us. I just need to figure out if I want to live forever or not." He said with a tone of finality. Artemis looked a little saddened, but quickly put on a smile. "That's okay Percy all I want is a chance. I'll see you soon Percy." And with a goodbye kiss she was gone and my dream started to go blurry. The last thing I heard when darkness over took me was Percy saying, "What should I do?"

With a gasp I woke up in my bed in the Athena cabin, the demigod dream still fresh in my mind. And as I replayed it in my head I finally let the tears fall. I was losing him and if he accepted her offer I might lose him forever. I couldn't lose him now, not after all we have been through. But after what I saw do I even still have a place in his heart?

If I even do have a chance with him it will be near impossible to accomplish.

 **AN: Sorry for the long update time, been a little busy with getting ready for college. Hope you like this chapter and please review you opinions.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Honestly guy I'm not sure I can continue these stories. Every time I sit down to try and write another chapter I never think of anything that seems good enough. If any of you have ideas for me and some sort of motivation that can help me then send it my way, but if not I probably won't post anything new. Sorry for the disappointment and sorry for being one of those authors that can't finish their stories.


End file.
